


И жили они долго и счастливо (нет)

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: По заявке: Хочу Драрри с грустным концом. Не в смысле мрак, тлен и безысходность. А чтобы жили-жили, но всё же расстались из-за слишком разных взглядов на жизнь
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	И жили они долго и счастливо (нет)

**Один.**

— Поттер.

— Малфой.

Гремящая музыка, чей-то заливистый смех — не иначе подвыпивший Уизел, — звон бокалов, треск колдокамер и что-то распевающий рокочущим басом Хагрид: Хогвартс отмечает Выпускной — первый выпускной после Победы. В Большом зале воздух такой густой, что кажется, будто его можно нарезать на части — разделить на кусочки, сохранить для плохих дней, доставать из пыльной шкатулки как лекарство от ночных кошмаров и осенней хандры. У Малфоя кружится голова — то ли от выпитого, то ли от вереницы кружащихся пар, которые он провожает взглядом весь вечер. Такие безмятежно-счастливые лица — как будто ничего не было, как будто всего один послевоенный год стер всё то, что было — до, и впереди только безоблачное, нормальное, карьеры-свадьбы-дети и никакой войны.

— _…И жили они долго и счастливо_ , да, Поттер?

Поттер неопределенно дергает плечом, согласно кивает; вид у него помятый и сломленный, в висках поблескивает седина — и Малфою вдруг кажется, что это так несправедливо и так глупо, седые волосы у того, кому едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Щедро сдобренный огневиски пунш бьет в голову, толкает под руку, шепчет, что сегодня та ночь, когда можно делать любые глупости, и Малфой открывает рот, чтобы сказать то-что-ни-в-коем-случае-нельзя-говорить, но получается лишь — 

— Хочешь, свалим отсюда и напьемся?

**Два.**

— Уедем, — просит Поттер. — Вот просто — уедем отсюда, куда глаза глядят, к дракклам эти обязательства, Малфой… Драко, ну! Вспомни, ты же мне сам говорил — мы ведь заслужили жить так, как хотим сами, без оглядки на других.

Малфой говорил много всего, а готов был сказать еще больше — можно было говорить все, что угодно, одну белую ложь за другой, пока Поттер в его руках и в его постели. И можно было бы ограничиться белой ложью, но впервые в жизни Малфой хотел быть полностью честным — и он говорил, говорил снова, говорил о долге перед родом, об обязательствах перед семьей и теми, кого нет больше в живых, но кто по-прежнему всегда рядом. А Поттер повторял — уедем.

И разговаривать было бесполезно. Оставалось только жить в настоящем — и радоваться, что долг перед родом придется отдавать не сегодня.

Еще не сегодня. 

— Ну, не хмурься, Поттер. Всё это будет еще так нескоро, а не прямо завтра… И уж тем более — не сегодня, что меня несказанно радует. Сегодня вечером у меня на тебя большие планы…

**Три.**

— И жили они, тролля им в спальню, долго и счастливо, — Криви пыхтит, прилаживая колдокамеру и пытаясь не отдавить себе ноги неповоротливой треногой. На сохранность ног окружающих после полуторачасового марафона свадебных фотографий Колину уже плевать, а уж подумать, что впереди ещё целый вечер — сразу плакать хочется и из «Ведьминого досуга» увольняться к Мордредовой матери.

Но прочь грустные мысли — Криви уже прикидывает, на что потратит гонорар за горячие фото со «свадьбы десятилетия», как окрестили её в «Пророке». Шутка ли — не только эксклюзивные снимки молодых, но и парочка особо удачных кадров с Гарри Поттером, да вдобавок, кажется, не совсем трезвым! Вот за этакий ракурс «Ведьмин досуг» наверняка отвалит ему столько, что после этого у редакции останутся деньги разве что на оплату почтовых сов. Еще бы кто драку затеял, но нет — все у этих аристократов чинно-благородно, фланируют туда-сюда с постными мордами, и даже пьяненький Поттер куда-то очень быстро подевался. Попросили, видимо, со _свадьбы года_ -то, злорадно рассуждает про себя Колин. Не пришелся им, видать, даже Гарри Поттер ко двору, даром что Герой!

Слева, за увитой белоснежными лилиями аркой, маячит шоколадный фонтан и гора затейливых миниатюрных бутербродов. Ближайшее будущее перестает казаться мрачным, и Криви мечтательно улыбается, уверенно прокладывая себе дорогу гигантской треногой в море всё прибывающих гостей.

**Четыре.**

— …Et il vecurent heureux pour l’eternite*, — доносится из спальни тихий голос Астории, и еле слышный голос сонного Скорпиуса просит «encore, maman!»

Малфой хмурится, но не торопится нарушить сонную атмосферу крошечного мирка детской спальни. Дожидается окончания сказки, наблюдая за танцующими в полосе пробивающегося из-за двери света пылинками. Поздний вечер, от зимней непогоды ломит виски, и Астория — последняя, с кем сейчас ему хочется иметь дело.

— Тебе не кажется, что у наследника одной из древнейших семей магической Британии первым языком должен быть нормальный английский?

— Тебе не кажется, что у наследника одной из древнейших семей магической Британии должен быть нормальный _отец_? — Астория скрещивает на груди руки, и ее тихий, обычно такой мягкий голос кажется Малфою змеиным шипением. — Ты опять, да? Опять со своим… Поттером, — последнее слово она практически выплевывает, морщится, будто оно причиняет вполне физическую боль. О, оно вполне на это способно — Малфой знает, проверял лично.

— Что на этот раз? Квиддич? Ностальгические посиделки в очередном пабе? Или вы оба так удачно _задержались на работе_?!

— Прекрати истерику, — холодно отрезает Малфой. — Я дал твоей семье слово, что буду тебе верен. Но отказываться от _друзей_ в нашу договоренность не входило.

— Друзей… Друзей, — Астория горько усмехается, обмякает, будто яростная решимость оставляет её разом. — Ты умён, Драко. Не отказывай мне в том же. Мы оба понимаем, что вы… вы с Поттером никакие не друзья. Хватит мучить — всех нас. Иначе, клянусь Богом, я уеду обратно во Францию, я не могу больше смотреть, как ты унижаешься сам и унижаешь меня.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить мне условия, дорогая. Никто не позволит тебе забрать Скорпиуса.

— Пусть так, — устало говорит она. — Но не впутывай нашего сына, ты достаточно запутался сам.

**Пять.**

— Поттер.

— Малфой.

Гермиона, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как Гарри кивает столкнувшемуся с ними в Косом переулке Малфою. Его голос становится тягучим, как липовый мед, что разливают по обожженным солнцем глиняным горшкам в знойном августе, и Гермиона даже не подозревала, что у Гарри — их Гарри! — может быть такой голос. Гермиона даже не подозревала, что у Малфоя — вечно бледного, холодного Малфоя — может быть такой взгляд. Они смотрят друг на друга так, что этой искрой можно было бы выжечь к чертям весь Запретный лес, и Гермионе резко становится неловко.

Ни у кого бы не повернулся язык назвать ее дурой, и, будучи не-дурой, Гермиона точно знает одно.

Так не дружат.

Она и сама засыпала у Гарри на плече, расплачиваясь болью в затекшей шее, обнимала его и чувствовала уверенные руки, обнимающие ее в ответ, цеплялась за это ощущение, как за спасательный круг, когда ушел Рон. Они с Гарри — лучшие друзья, но никогда у них с Гарри не было — так.

Что-то происходит между этими двумя, и вряд ли они сами догадываются, что — а если и догадываются, если и знают, то игнорируют со знаменитым, помноженным надвое упорством.

Вопреки распространенному (среди недалеких людей) мнению, Гермиона Грейнджер уже давно не вмешивается в чужие дела. «Повзрослела?» — весело изумляется голос лохматой девочки в ее голове. «Постарела», — мрачно констатирует Гермиона, рассматривая себя в зеркало — самое что ни на есть обычное, не магическое и потому ценимое за объективность, — и недрогнувшими пальцами выдергивая очередной седой волосок.

У «зрелого возраста», как называет её тридцать с чем-то Молли Уизли, есть свои преимущества, и Гермиона пользуется ими сполна. Она больше не сомневается в своей правоте; она делает, она с лёгкостью несёт невеликое, на самом-то деле, бремя ответственности за собственные решения и слова. Она не сомневается в своей правоте и тогда, когда разыскивает в хитросплетении улиц дом Малфоя — если кому-то нужно открыть этим двоим глаза и сказать, что так больше продолжаться не может, пусть это будет она, пока еще не слишком поздно.

Гермиона — взрослый человек и знает, что иногда нужно спасать своих близких, даже если они сами того не хотят.

И за это Гермиона тоже готова нести ответственность.

Упрямо встряхнув головой, Гермиона Грейнджер идет вперед.

**Шесть.**

— …И жили они долго и счастливо, — шепотом заканчивает Малфой, переворачивая, не глядя, последнюю страницу.

— А дядя Гарри сегодня не придет?

— Дядю Гарри задержали на работе. Давай-ка лучше еще раз подумаем, что нам осталось купить в Косом переулке?

Через шесть дней синяя карета, запряженная золотыми крылатыми конями, увезет Скорпиуса в первое в его жизни большое путешествие в Шармбатон, и Малфой малодушно надеется, что в волшебном замке, окруженном вечно цветущими садами, где в зачарованных фонтанах играет радуга и плещутся говорящие золотые рыбки, его сын быстро забудет о том, что у его отца был «друг тот самый Гарри Поттер». 

О том, как Поттер забраковал все детские книги в поместье и часами сидел у кровати Скорпиуса, выдавая на-гора десятки волшебных сказок, одна другой безумней и смешнее. О том, как уходил только тогда, когда Скорпиус, обессилев от смеха и «еще, еще!», наконец-то засыпал на середине фразы очередной бесконечной истории — чертов Поттер, проклятый Поттер, как же теперь…

Нет.

Надо быть честным здесь — Поттер ни в чем не виноват. Грейнджер была права — надо было разорвать эту мучительную пародию на дружбу уже давно, надо было сделать то, что должно, но он был слишком избалован и слишком жаден, он хотел Поттера себе — хотя бы так, хотя бы недо-другом, и вот к чему все это привело.

И, быть может, ему все-таки придется придумывать Скорпиусу достоверное объяснение о том, почему «дяди Гарри Поттера» больше не будет в их жизни. 

Но не сегодня.

Не сегодня.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Et il vecurent heureux pour l’eternite (фр.)** — _И жили они долго и счастливо._  
>  Отсутствие хэппи-энда.


End file.
